Digimon Season 1
by Mimzy94
Summary: Anya and the Digidestined embark on a journey into the Digital world but for Anya and her partner Riolumon they will find out that there's more to them then they know about themselves.


**Digimon Chapter 1**

**And So It Begins…**

**"That's home, planet Earth but I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Okay let me back up; it all began when the climate went completely out of control, the rainforest dried out, other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce and get this places that were normally blazing hot in the summer got super cold. At the time I didn't know about any of this was going on because I was at camp. All of the other campers were you know goofing off and hanging out, me, I was enjoying the summer while um…going over my multiplication tables. That is until it started to snow in the middle of July, totally freaky. And it gets weirder you won't believe what happened to me and seven other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Taichi Kamiya but I prefer the name 'Tai'. The red haired girl is Sora Takenouchi. She's okay…for a girl. The blonde haired guy is Yamato Ishida but everyone calls him 'Matt', the guy with the very short brown hair with red and midnight blue streaks dyed into the hair is Anya Anamari, she is a total tomboy and is a full fledged ninja too which is really cool! Right now she's meditating on a large branch few feet below me and I think she has a crush on Matt which is pretty funny and boy can she burp! So far no one has been able to beat her at it, ok I'm starting to get a little off track here. The little kid with reddish brown hair is Koushiro Izumi but prefers to be called 'Izzy'; he should have gone to computer camp. The girl with the pink cowgirl hat is Mimi Tachikawa, the little kid with blonde hair is Matt's little brother, Takeru Takaishi but we call him T.K., and the blue haired guy is Joe Kido. So there we all were at camp when suddenly this huge blizzard appeared out of nowhere. Needless to say the canoe races were cancelled, so let's have toboggan races instead." Tai said and runs out of the shed laughing wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves, yellow stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each side, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and white goggles with a black strap around his neck.**

**"I'm going to build the biggest snowman ever!" T.K. yells wearing a long sleeve light green shirt and a green sleeveless hoodie. He also wears a strange green hat with a blue oval in the center and green and white sneakers.**

**"Wow, this is perfect for some extra training with my double katanas. But something tells me that I may need a few things before I go outside." Anya said as she had two katanas strapped to her back crisscrossed while wearing a skin tight black and red sleeveless turtleneck showing off the 63rd hexagram of the 1 Ching on both her shoulders, black and red accented flare style jeans, black and red accented fingerless gloves that go to the wrist, and black boots. She quickly grabs her black cloak and a few other items in the satchel bag and then heads outside.**

**"Hey T.K., be careful, slow down." Matt says chasing after his brothers wearing a sleeveless green shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes.**

**"Burr it is freezing and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora says shivering and walks over to Tai wearing a yellow sleeveless turtle necked shirt with a white collar and a white triangle on it and white ruff on the bottom. She also wears red gloves, blue jeans, and gray sneakers with red markings on it and red thunders on the soles, and a blue hat with light blue straps.**

**She then notices Anya sitting criss cross on a flat rock completely still with a satchel bag right next to her and not shivering at all. She decides to walk over to her and asks her something.**

**"Hey Anya how are you not shivering from the cold like some of us are." Sora wondered**

**"I am used to extreme temperatures thank the ninja training for that." Anya replied with her left eye open and showed a beautiful hazel blue.**

**"Man, I was worried that I would catch a summer cold but this is even worse." Joe said standing in the doorway of the shed wearing a grey collar shirt with a whitish sweater vest and grey shorts. He also has a greenish blue watch with red and white high tops and glasses.**

**Mimi then squeezes through, "Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asked herself wearing a pink cowgirl type. She also wears a big pink cowgirl hat, brown gloves, and cowgirl boots.**

**Izzy was still inside messing around with his computers.**

**"Still not working…bummer. This storm is making a messy of my inferred internet connection." Izzy said but then hears Tai calling his name wearing an orange button up shirt with bronze colored. He also wears yellow gloves, purple and grey sneakers with yellow thunders on the sides on them.**

**"Hey what's your name…Izzy, come on out here. You've gotta see this!" Tai yells to him**

**Everyone was looking up at the sky to see lights like auroras.**

**"It's beautiful, magical even!" Mimi said wide eyed**

**"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked ruining the moment**

**"Maybe an aurora." Sora said standing next to Tai**

**"You mean Aurora Borealis, the northern lights? That's impossible, you see that in Alaska, we're way to far south." Izzy said to Sora**

**"Tell that to the snow." She said not taking her eyes off the sky**

**"She's got a point you know. How is it snowing in the summer, huh?" Anya says standing next to T.K. While adjusting her satchel to sit comfortably on her shoulder.**

**"I really think we ought to get inside before you all come down with pneumonia." Joe says standing behind Matt**

**"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting." Matt told him**

**Tai was looking so hard at the sky that he saw some kind of portal behind the lights.**

**"Huh? Hey what's that?!" He said and then the portal shot out eight strange electronic devices heading straight for everyone.**

**Anya's eyes widened when the lights were coming straight for them she gets infront of T.K. to protect him from harm while the others didn't have time to react because the devices shoot right at their feet like meteors spreading snow everywhere. After the impact everyone was on the ground.**

**"Everyone, are you alright?" Sora asks being the first to recover**

**"We're still here." Matt says while checking to see if T.K. and surprisingly finds Anya had used herself to protect his little brother.**

**"Anya, T.K. you guys alright?" He asked them**

**"I've been better but no worries. And T.K. is fine. And thank you for your concern." Anya assured Matt they were fine while blushing a little thinking it went unnoticed but Matt saw it and wonders why she is blushing.**

**"That was scary." Mimi says with her hands on her hat**

**"Wha-What was it?" Joe asked all freaked out**

**"Meteors?" Izzy guesses looking into one of the holes form from the impact to see a strange glowing device.**

**"Ok so it's not meteors." He finished and then the eight devices floated up to each one of them.**

**"No duh sherlock!" Anya mumbled quietly as she looked at her device and suddenly found a golden ring with strange small writing in a unknown language outlining the screen, she starts to wonder if anyone else had the gold ring on their devices as well.**

**They each grabbed one and started asking questions.**

**"What are these?" Sora asks**

**"My guess is some kind of miniaturized remote digital devices." Izzy answered to Sora**

**"Something tells me that were gonna be in for something much bigger." Anya says but then a huge wave of water erupts out of the ground**

**"Forget the instructions, surfs up!" Tai yells as the wave sucks them into the portal, sending them to another world and everything went black.**

**Anya slowly wakes up and finds herself hanging on a branch in a small tree. She slowly adjusts herself to sit on the branch and then the satchel suddenly starts moving. Anya carefully brought the bag into her lap and opened the bag up and finds a small midnight blue furred creature a wolf pup is more like it, with black fur running across its face and makes it look like a raccoon with small pointed ears and these beautiful sky blue eyes.**

**"Anya your finally awake, are you alright?" Asked the creature**

**"Oh I'm fine. By the way how'd you know my name?" Anya asked not freaking out but feels she can trust this creature**

**"We're partners silly and I've been waiting for you for a long time! By the way my name is Riomon and I hope we will be great friends!" replied Riomon as she smiled**

**"Ok…then why don't we first get out of this tree and find my other friends. Ok now hold on tight girl." Anya told the Digimon with one arm as she suddenly starts to gracefully descends from branch to branch until she reached the last one and is finally on the ground.**

**"Yay! Lets do that again!" Riomon giggled**

**Suddenly Anya starts hearing some screaming and starts running towards the sound and just catches the last thing Tai says before he starts running all over the place trying to lose the little pink head.**

**"…Aaah! That is the last time I eat camp food!" Tai screams freaking out as he rolled backwards a bit**

**"Hey you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend! I'm your friend! I'm your friend!" The creature says excitedly as it bounces up and down**

**"Just what are you?! Have had your rabies shot?!" Tai asked the creature still freaked out**

**"Every things going to be alright now Tai, I've been waiting for you!" The creature says as it jumps into Tai's hands**

**"Waiting for me?" Tai repeated holding the creature in his hands**

**"My name's Koromon… and we're… partners!" The creature now known as Koromon says**

**"Koromon? That means 'talking head'?" Tai asked**

**"It means 'Brave Little Warrior'. And don't forget it, Tai." Koromon replies correcting him**

**"So what did you mean you've been waiting for me and how do you know my name?" Tai asks**

**"Tai?" Izzy calls from behind a tree**

**"Hmm, Izzy that you? Hey Anya you have one too?" Tai asks turning around to see him and Anya carrying her own little creature in her arms.**

**"Yeah they're not that bad they're actually really cool once you get to know them." Anya said and smiled a little as she unconsciously pets Riomon**

**"Yeah it's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." Izzy says as a little blob came into view**

**"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?" The creature known as Motimon asks causing Tai to freak out again**

**"Another one! What are they?" Tai asks screaming**

**"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, my friends call me Motimon. Everyone does actually." Motimon says introducing himself to Tai**

**Anya then crouches down and shakes hands with Motimon.**

**"It's nice to meet you Motimon." Anya greeted**

**"Likewise." Motimon replied back**

**"I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form. I don't remember anything like this in the browser." Izzy explains to Tai what he thinks the two creatures were.**

**"You think? It's weird." Tai says and looks at his surroundings noticing that they are in some kind of forest**

**"The vegetation is lush but the soil appears rather common." Izzy told Tai**

**"Izzy, Tai doesn't speak geek." Anya stated**

**"Nothing is common in the Digi-World." Motimon says**

**"That's right Tai you're in the Digi-World!" Koromon shouts very happily**

**"And just where is this 'Digi-World'?" Tai asks**

**"I don't care so much about 'where it is', I want to know what it is." Izzy says really curious**

**"Guess I'll just take a look around for myself." Tai says as he climbs up a tall tree**

**"Hey wait for us Tai!" Anya said as she started to jump the branches with Riomon in her arms and she finally meets Tai on his branch and finds him getting a good look around, he then took out his mini telescope taking a look through it and sees something shocking.**

**"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean and I sure don't remember those mountains. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much." Tai says to himself as Koromon hops up to the branch Tai was sitting on**

**"Hey Tai what do you see?" Koromon asks**

**"Guys I think I hear something out in the distance." Anya said**

**"Nothing I recognize. Huh, wait what's that?" Tai asks seeing a huge red beetle like creature**

**"Look at that, it's some kind of giant red beetle and it's flying right at us!" Tai yells and leans backwards to avoid being hit by it and so does Koromon while Anya still holding Riomon jumps really high and lands safely back on the branch she was on.**

**On the ground Izzy and Motimon are freaked out as well by what they see.**

**"That's just great." Izzy says as the beetle turns back around to attack Tai, Anya, Riomon, and Koromon.**

**"Watch out! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an Insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives. That is one seriously bad Digimon even when he's in a good mood and his Scissor Arms can chop through anything!" Koromon says**

**"Who needs a Gardner?!" Tai jokes as Kuwagamon heads straight at them**

**Koromon and Riomon then jump at him and blows little pink bubbles and black smoke at Kuwagamon but only manages to knock him off course. Both Tai and Koromon fall to the ground and Anya holding onto Riomon protectively and she harshly lands on her back on the ground after Kuwagamon hits the side of the tree while Izzy and Motimon runs up to them.**

**"Tai, Anya are you guys okay?" Izzy asks**

**"After a harsh landing like that I'm fine but I think back will be really sore in the morning. I'm just glad that I saved Riomon." Anya replies**

**"Well I have had better days. Little guy, you should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name, Koromon?" Tai asks forgetting what Koromon's name was while holding him in his hands**

**"That's me." Koromon answers**

**"You're pretty brave for a little guy. I'm impressed." Tai says**

**"It was nothing." Koromon says flattered by what Tai said**

**Meanwhile Izzy notices Kuwagamon coming back around.**

**"Uh guys, he's coming this way again!" Izzy shouts pointing towards the incoming insect**

**"Oh dear, oh dear, quickly everyone, this way!" Motimon says and leads the way**

**Kuwagamon was starting to fly lower at the tree level cutting everything in the way trying to catch the six of them while Anya and Riomon were jumping the tree branches instead of running and were keeping up with Motimon.**

**"For having two long legs you boys are awfully slow except for your friend Anya she's pretty fast while jumping on those trees branches. Now inside this tree." Motimon tells them and jumps into the tree leaving them dazed except for Anya who runs right into the tree without a second thought.**

**"Let's go!" Tai says grabbing Izzy's arm and runs into the tree where Motimon, Anya, and Riomon vanished.**

**Outside the tree looked like any other tree but inside it looked all cybernetic.**

**"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asks**

**"It's a hiding tree silly." Motimon says to Izzy as they wait for Kuwagamon to pass by**

**"Quiet now. Don't make a sound." Izzy said quietly hearing Kuwagamon roaring outside**

**"No shit Sherlock!" Anya retorts**

**After a while everything became quiet.**

**"All clear. No need to hide anymore." A familiar voice outside the tree says**

**Anya perked up and ran out of the hiding tree with Riomon still in her arms and finds Sora standing right outside. The boys then stick their heads out of the tree to see Sora as well.**

**"Sora!" Tai shouts seeing his friend**

**"You can come out now." Sora says to them**

**"Oh we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh?" Tai exclaims seeing another creature that looked like a radish with a bluish-purple flower on its head**

**"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." The creature said to them**

**"Tai, Izzy, Anya meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other." Sora says introducing Yokomon to them**

**"Looks like a radish to me. Ow!" Tai says but suddenly gets a punch in the shoulder from Anya.**

**"Be nice Tai! And I'm enchanted to meet you Yokomon the names Anya and this is Riomon." Anya said as she showed Yokomon Riomon who just smiles and her tail starts wagging. Anya then picked Yokomon up and handed her back to Sora.**

**"Must be another one of them, like the others whatever they are." Izzy said as they looked at Koromon and Motimon but then one more came in front of them causing them to gasp.**

**"They're popping up everywhere." Izzy says**

**"Hello! I am Tokomon. Hey T.K. over here." Tokomon yells**

**"Coming! Tokomon there you are!" T.K. shouts and runs up to him.**

**"Hey T.K. there you are. I was worried about you! Where's your brother at?" Anya asks T.K.**

**"T.K.!" Matt yells to his brother also carrying a creature with a horn on its head**

**"Speak of the devil." Anya said**

**"Hey you guys, too?" Tai asks seeing the two creatures**

**"Yeah we're here too." Matt says not getting what Tai meant**

**"That's not what he meant Matt." Anya added**

**"No, I meant those things in your arms." Tai corrected Matt**

**"Oh these guys? Yeah well…" Matt begins but trails off**

**"Hello you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you." Tsunomon introduces himself still under Matt's arm, but then they all hear a scream**

**"Help! Aww!" Joe shouts as he comes screaming out of the bushes**

**"Joe?!" Anya says as Joe ran up to them**

**"Help me! This thing, this thing, it won't leave me alone!" Joe says with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath**

**"Hey who are you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. The name, is Bukamon." Bukamon says appearing on Joe's shoulder and laughs while Joe starts screaming again**

**"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me and those creatures standing right there?" Joe asks but then realizes something**

**"They're everywhere! What are they?" Joe asked as Bukamon flew to the others**

**"We're…" Bukamon starts**

**"Digimon! Digital Monsters!" All the Digimon shout smiling**

**"Digital Monsters?" Tai asked**

**"Yes Digimon!" The Digimon say together**

**"We're not just Digital Monsters, we're much more than that…we're kinda cute." Koromon says to the kids**

**"And very loyal." Tsunomon added**

**"With unique abilities and great companions." Riomon said**

**"With beautiful hair." Yokomon says about her hair**

**"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon continued**

**"We can be funny, haha." Bukamon told them**

**"And adorable." Tokomon finished**

**"It's a pleasure to me each of you, my name's Tai and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora…" Tai started introducing his friends but stopped so they could say something.**

**"Nice place you got here, except the bugs." Sora said standing on Tai's right hand side**

**"And the self proclaimed 'cool one' over there is Matt…"**

**"No autographs, please." Matt says standing next to Sora**

**"And this is Joe…"**

**"I'd shake hands if you had any." Joe said to them standing next to Anya who was standing on Tai's left hand side.**

**"This is one here is Anya our ninja and new friend…"**

**"It's nice to meet you and I hope I can help you guys out fighting along your side for future battles." Any said**

**"Izzy is our computer expert…"**

**"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked standing next to Joe**

**"And last but no less this little guy is umm…"**

**"T.K., call me T.K. and I'm not as small as I look." T.K. assured them standing next to Izzy**

**"There now is that everybody?" Tai finished**

**"Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked**

**"Now, now, her name is Mimi." Tai told them as they all start to wonder what did happen to Mimi**

**"Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike, or –" Izzy begins**

**"Aah! Someone help me!" Mimi screams off in the distance**

**"Come on!" Tai says as they all run of to find her**

**"Okay, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy said to himself**

**"Thank you for stating the obvious captain obvious!" Anya yelled at Izzy**

**The group of kids and their Digimon run out into an opening trying to find Mimi.**

**"Mimi! Where are you?" Tai yelled hoping Mimi would respond**

**Mimi then came running towards them with another Digimon that looked like a seed.**

**"There she is!" Sora says**

**"Mimi it's okay!" Tai assures her but then Kuwagamon came chasing after them.**

**"It's that big bug again." Tai says and everyone ducks as Kuwagamon swooped down but, Anya quickly does a backflip kick to the Digimon's face making him fly over their heads.**

**"Mimi, are you alright?" The Digimon asked her**

**"I think so." Mimi replied**

**"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you." Tanemon introduced herself to everyone**

**"It's okay Mimi." Sora assures her putting a hand on her shoulder**

**"Oh Sora," Mimi says glad to see her**

**"Guys watch out! Here he comes!" Anya shouted and they all started running again while she stayed behind and stalled the bug Digimon by using her double katanas and slices at the Digimon and was able to make him fly into some trees.**

**"Riomon let's get out of here!" Anya said as she grabbed her Digimon and ran throughout the trees finally catching up to the others and joins them on the ground. They kept running with their Digimon close behind them and Kuwagamon not far behind either.**

**Just as Kuwagamon was about to catch them.**

**"Get down!" Matt shouts as he pushes Anya down and uses his own body to protect her while she starts to blush like crazy.**

**Everyone jumped to the ground and Kuwagamon zipped right passed them.**

**"Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refunded!" Joe said with Bukamon by his side**

**"Thanks Matt." Anya thanked him and he sees her blushing again and he begins to scratch behind his head.**

**"No problem Anya." Matt said as a light blush appears and it went unnoticed**

**"Here he comes again." Yokomon says to everyone as Kuwagamon turned around and dove into the trees ahead of them.**

**"Okay that's it no more running away!" Tai says angry**

**"What else can we do?" Sora asked him while she helped Mimi up**

**"She's right we can't fight that thing! Even my attacks were only able to stun him momentarily!" Anya said while she and Matt stood next to T.K. while she wrapped one of her arms around T.K. protectively.**

**"Not a win-win situation anyway." Izzy added to what Anya said**

**As Kuwagamon came back they ran off until they came to a cliff. Tai walked over to the edge to see if there was any way down.**

**"Be careful Tai." Sora told him hoping he didn't fall over the edge**

**"There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way." Tai told them**

**"And where do you think we should go?" Joe asked but the trees behind them started to shake really hard and they all ran to where Tai was but Kuwagamon flew over to him.**

**"Tai watch out!" Sora shouted seeing Kuwagamon about to attack him**

**"Here we go." Koromon and Riomon say and blows bubbles at him while Riomon blows her black smoke to cover the Digimon's vision.**

**Kuwagamon knocks Koromon and Riomon out of the way and aims for the others but Yokomon yells, "Digimon attack!"**

**They all jump up and blew bubbles except for Riomon who fired the same attack she used before called Smokescreen at Kuwagamon. They managed to knock him off course and crash into the trees.**

**"Yokomon…!" Sora said to her fallen Digimon and the others were down as well**

**"Koromon, are you crazy? Why did you do it?" Tai asked Koromon**

**"Sorry it's just…I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon says**

**"Crazy guy." Tai told him and the others ran up to their Digimon**

**"Yokomon." Sora said with a sad face**

**"Tanemon speak to me." Mimi says to her**

**"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy says out loud holding Motimon**

**"Tokomon what's wrong?" T.K. asked him**

**"Riomon that was really brave of you to do but don't scare me like that again ok." Anya says to her Digimon**

**Riomon replies "I'm just trying return a favor for you saving me earlier Anya."**

**"Hey Tsunomon wake up." Matt told him**

**"Bukamon…wake up." Joe said really worried about him**

**Kuwagamon was back up and ready to fight again. Everyone grabbed their Digimon and ran over to where Tai was.**

**"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora shouts**

**"Me too. Guess he had other plans. Man I wish I brought my bug spray. Okay, get ready to run." Tai says as Kuwagamon got closer**

**"No we fight. That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon says**

**"Give it up will ya." Tai says to Koromon**

**"No Koromon's right. It's time we show'em what we're made of." Motimon agrees with Koromon**

**"No don't do it." Izzy tells Motimon**

**"They're right." Yokomon says**

**"No way! It's hopeless your no match for him Yokomon." Sora tells her**

**"We can do it, let me go, let me go, let me go…" Tsunomon says**

**"It's our job to protect you so please let me fight Anya." Riomon pleaded**

**"Ok but, I'll only allow it if after this, we fight together from now on ok." Anya states as she put Riomon down and her Digimon nods in agreement**

**"You got it Anya!" Riomon replies**

**"Yeah we can do it!" Tokomon agrees**

**"Tanemon you too?" Mimi asks her and she nods**

**"I'm sorry Tai but we've got to. Let's go!" Koromon says to the other Digimon as they jump at Kuwagamon**

**"It's useless, Yokomon!" Sora screams**

**"Don't go Motimon!" Izzy yells**

**"No wait don't it Tsunomon!" Yelled Matt**

**"Be strong, Riomon!" Anya shouted**

**"Don't go Tokomon!" T.K. says**

**"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!" Joe shouts**

**"Tanemon…be careful!" Mimi said**

**"No don't do it Koromon!" Tai says to Koromon and then the eight Digivices started beeping rapidly and eight beams of light surround the Digimon.**

**"Koromon digivolve to…Agumon!" Agumon says turning into a little orange dinosaur**

**"Yokomon digivolve to…Biyomon!" Biyomon says and turns into some kind of pink bird**

**"Motimon digivolve to…Tentomon!" Tentomon says becoming a big red ladybug with six legs**

**"Tsunomon digivolve to…Gabumon!" Gabumon says changes into a yellow-skinned reptile-like creature with a ten inch horn**

**"Riomon digivolve to…Riolumon!" Riolumon shouts changing into a bigger wolf standing on two black legs and black paws, black teardrop ears but still had the two pointed ears, the black fur across her face was still there as well, a long shaggy wolf tail, and finally some midnight blue fur and a crescent moon and sun mark resting on her forehead.**

**"Tokomon digivolve to…Patamon!" Patamon said looking like a guinea pig with bat-like wings for ears**

**"Bukamon digivolve to…Gomamon!" Gomamon says turning into a seal-like creature with purple markings**

**"Tanemon digivolve to…Palmon!" Palmon shouts changing into a plant-like creature with a pink flower on her head**

**"What in the…look at them. What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asks seeing that they all changed**

**"Their bigger." Tai adds to what Sora said**

**"No kidding." Anya agreed**

**They all jump up to attack Kuwagamon but get knocked backwards.**

**"Alright then, you asked for it!" Agumon says to Kuwagamon who is about to fly but Palmon stops him**

**"Poison Ivy!" Her claws extant into vine-like whips, that tangles around Kuwagamon's legs pulling him down**

**"Boom Bubble!" Patamon says and fires an air bubble from his stomach**

**"Super Shocker!" Tentomon fires an electric rod from his antennas**

**"Ready Gomamon?" Riolumon asks her friend**

**"Yeah!" Gomamon's says**

**"Double Kick!" Riolumon says and uses her feet to double kick Gomamon and sent him rolling into Kuwagamon's feet**

**"Stand-back everyone, Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouts firing a fireball from his mouth**

**"Aura Sphere!" Riolumon says firing a sky blue orb from between her two paws and aimed it at Kuwagamon**

**"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon says creating a green flame from her wings**

**"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said and shot a blue fire from his mouth**

**"Now all together!" Agumon yells and they all attack Kuwagamon at once and sending him backwards knocking him out.**

**The kids were all dumb folded by what they saw but were glad the Digimon were ok.**

**"They made vapor wear out of him." Izzy says**

**"Amazing!" Tai said**

**"Told ya we could do it!" Agumon says laughing as he running over to Tai with the others.**

**"I'm so proud of you Riolumon." Anya said as she caught her partner and hugged her.**

**"Koromon or Agumon or whoever you are you did it, you did it!" Tai says happily hugging Agumon**

**The other Digimon ran past Tai and Agumon to their partners, and after getting to see their new forms Kuwagamon popped out of the trees.**

**"(Gasps) Tai! Anya! Behind you! Watch out!" Sora screamed to Tai, Agumon, Anya, and Riolumon who jumped out of the way before Kuwagamon could get them.**

******"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai says but then the edge of the cliff they were standing on breaks off and they all plummet into the river.**


End file.
